


Epic Rap Battles of History: Avatar Korra vs Ed Elric

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Epic Battles, Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Insults, Rap Battles, Sexual Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. A rap battle between Korra and Ed Elric. Spoilers for both series (2003 FMA).





	Epic Rap Battles of History: Avatar Korra vs Ed Elric

**Author's Note:**

> Beat based on ERB’s Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky.

Korra:

I can out class this little boy and his tin can.

No need for bending when I can break your real arm with one hand.

You got a whole military to protect and resource you.

So which Mustang is gonna ride this battle for you?

I’m the girl who put Nickelodeon back on the map!

You look like you missed your afternoon nap.  
I mean you’re always scowling.

That face is so petty.

Why’re you throwing tantrums with a mechanic that pretty?!

All my fire in this fight will turn your metal into glass.

You should be used to women whooping your ass.

Fma’s old and basic.

The Fandom has faded.

And spoiler alert!

You’re on your 4th remake Ed!

I drop enemies like they were bad habits with one kick.

I’ll embarrass this kid worse than that shamballa flick.

Keep those gloves on Eddy, and give Roy this report.

“I need some new shoes, cause I’m so short!”

Ed:

I knew you’d suck,

But damn Korra.

All those reincarnations still couldn’t help ya.

I’m the greatest ever cause my anime doesn’t play.

But when it comes to subplots, I don’t freaking ripoff anime!

If it’s fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get!

A fist to the face is how I show respect!

I’ll take your whole Krew down with a single clap.

Get ready, cause you’re the one who’s gonna put down for a nap!

Let me tell you how much a live action movie’s worth.

Quadruple what Nick spent on your game.  
Reviews killed it upon birth.

Now we both like gear-heads. Winry’s the only girl I’d never exchange.

But you dated your whole team?

Talk about the ‘x-games’.

There’s no major accomplishments you did on your own.

Even the 12 year old kid fought the main villain alone.

Oh you like to fire bend?

Try it against Roy’s alchemy!

If you’re cold against the Colonel, then that chicken shit won’t fly with me!

Korra:

Go home Ed.

But let me say this Ed,

If you fought my villains, you’d end up dead!

Take that anime-mom hair to barber if you got a clue,

Even Yugi Moto is talking smack about you.

Ed:

Let’s skip the references and needless plot twist.

You couldn’t compete with wombats

Let alone me when pissed.

This raged out tomboy is getting thrown off balance.

Ya Uncle had you backpedaling on morals.

(Sarcastic) Great job demonstrating valiance!

Korra:

I’m glad you have four versions, cause it’s time tag out.

Then again, all your 09 remake does is shout.

I’m not the last airbeneder.

But I’m just as swift.

I’m the Avatar! Now you gotta deal with it!

I tried watching you on Toonami, but I couldn’t give a damn.

(Cowboy) Bebop and (Attack on) Titan blew you out like that hand.

Come to think of it, you’re useless like Roy with limbs that rust.

The bolts in your leg, are the only nuts you bust!

Ed:

Time Out. Let’s talk about character developments.

You and I have entire articles written about our sets.

You had 52 episodes while 03 had 51.

Yet in HALF that time, I got twice as much done!

In the realm of anime, I’m the (Greatest of all time) G.O.A.T!

You needed two seasons to get on your feet!

The crap you’ve pulled shouldn’t have ended with an acquittal.

Better rethink the next time you call me ‘little’.

End


End file.
